Dear Diary A Marauder Story
by SunnyGirl90
Summary: James Potter has had a crush on Lily Evans forever. Lily can't stand him. But when they become Head Boy and Girl, they have to work together - peacefully. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

**PROLOGUE**

September 2

Dear Diary,

What is it with boys? I will never understand them!

Before I waste any breath (or rather, paper) on the extremely inappropriate doings of James Potter and Co., the first thing I need to do is tell you who I am.

My name is Lily Evans. I've never kept a diary before. I am in sixth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and if you haven't guessed, I'm a witch. I'm sixteen years old, I have dark red hair and almond-shaped green eyes, and, as my best friend Katie Reiner insists, I am not bad-looking. At least, I don't cringe every time I look in the mirror, like that stupid Slytherin, Rosie Perkler. She has a face like a pug and she realizes it. Don't ask how she managed to get her equally stupid boyfriend, Ferlus Parkinson.

But I'm getting off the subject – me, obviously. I'm not a bad student, and I'm especially good in Charms. My parents support me in my witchery (is that even a word?). My sister, Petunia, doesn't. She hates me and calls me a freak. We used to be so close. Why does she have to be jealous of me?

Now there's a Dark wizard trying to rise to power. His name is Lord Voldemort and he's gathering followers (almost _everyone's _afraid of saying his name. I think that's ridiculous. If we're afraid of a mere _name, _we've lost half the war already!). He's been killing people – everyone says that he's after Muggle-borns. I'm a Muggle-born (from a Muggle family, who can probably be killed)! And I'm not any less of a witch than Rosie Perkler – better, in fact, and she's pure-blood! Apparently he hates Muggles, and half-bloods, and quarter-bloods, and - well you get the gist.

I suppose, with a Dark wizard threatening my family, I shouldn't even care less about the antics of James Potter and Co. But, Voldemort is out there – there's nothing I can do about him. James Potter is right here and sometimes it feels likes he's the bane of my existence.

Well, not just James Potter. James Brian Potter and Co. (Co. being his three best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Actually, Remus isn't so bad. He's Katie's boyfriend and he's a prefect. But the others…).

James Potter is – well – I'll tell you his obvious traits. He has very, very, very untidy black hair which he makes even untidier so as to look like he just got off his broomstick. He has hazel eyes and glasses, pretty good-looking, and he's very good at Transfiguration. In fact, he's good at pretty much everything. And he's amazing at Quidditch (I give credit where credit is due).

But that's the whole problem. He is extremely arrogant. Along with Black, he hexes people just to show he can, and he has a crush on me. AARGH! He has been asking since fourth year to go out with me. I've always told him that I'd rather date the giant squid. But he keeps on asking. Does he think that if he persists, I'll finally get so tired of it that I'll go out with him to get him off my back?

I'm not so sure about that.

Anyway, do you know what he and his merry men did today? It was the FIRST DAY OF TERM, mind. We had Potions first thing with the Hufflepuffs and Potter went and stuck Filibuster Fireworks in each cauldron, and they exploded. It was bad luck that we happened to be making a Shrinking Solution, and it went all over everybody, shrinking whatever body parts it hit. Actually, Potter and his friends did get a bit hurt, so serves them right!

Bloody Potter, bloody Black, bloody Lupin, bloody Pettigrew.

I didn't tell you about the others. Sirius Black has black hair, gray eyes, and he's very good-looking. All of the girls in the school (including the ones in seventh year) have crushes on him. Except for me and Katie. Katie because she's got Remus, and me because I don't have a boyfriend, don't plan on having one in the near future, and because I think it's ridiculous that people fall all over others just because of how they look. Sirius is a very good student, and manages to get perfect marks on every test in spite of playing pranks in every class along with James. But he's also extremely arrogant.

You know, it really annoys me that Potter and Black can pay absolutely _no_ attention in class, almost never take notes, and get top marks on tests! I mean, the last time I saw them _really_ study for a test was when we were taking the O.W.L.s!

Remus Lupin is an extremely clever wizard. And he _does_ work hard in class. He's always one of the first to discover the quirky hexes, and the teachers all love him. He's very gentle and kind, but watch out! He has a devilish streak that is fairly funny to see. You'd never guess by looking at him, or even speaking to him briefly, that he's involved in half the pranks in the school. He's also a very good student. He adores Katie, who in turn adores him, but that's the whole point of having a boyfriend, isn't it? He's also very nice to me. What _does_ bother me about Remus is that he's a school prefect, and he just lets his friends get away with EVERYTHING! I really don't understand him. It's almost like – like he's worried that they're the only friends he's got. What is it – has he got a deep, dark past or something?

Peter Pettigrew is short, chubby, and has watery eyes and a pointed nose. He isn't much of a leader, but he follows the other three around and they've become quite good friends. I don't know how, actually. He's completely unlike them! The only thing I know about him is that he's very good at drawing cartoons (he did a really excellent one of Gryffindor's enemy, Severus Snape).

Bloody, bloody, bloody boys.

Love,

Lily Evans

**LILY**

August 1

Dear Diary,

Well, I have good news and bad news.

The good news is, now that I'm in seventh year, I'm Head Girl! I really, really am! I can't believe it! Imagine, what an honor! (This is much too full of exclamation points, but I'm too excited).

Mum and Dad were thrilled. Petunia was disgusted (why am I not surprised?). I really don't know why she has to be so mean to me. I mean, why act that way? She isn't a witch. Period. She can become Head Girl in her own school (she didn't, so that's beside the point, but she _could've_), and it's not my fault I put an effort into school and she doesn't. She keeps muttering about me 'putting on airs' and 'strutting around like a peacock'. Alright, I am excited and proud about it, but I am not putting on airs, and I do not STRUT!

The bad news is – James Potter is Head Boy.

Imagine, what a horror!

I am going to be responsible for the entire school along with HIM. That stupid, arrogant, bloody, BOY!

I wonder why he made Head Boy. I mean, he's not a prefect. To be perfectly honest, I expected it to be Remus. Doesn't Dumbledore realize that Potter is irresponsible, a prankster, and an arrogant prat to boot? Did Potter do something to get into Dumbledore's good graces? I suppose I'll never find out.

I guess I should look at the bright side.

At least it wasn't Snape.

Love,

Lily

September 1

Dear Diary,

Well, we've started the new school year. It really was great seeing Katie again. And of course, Hogwarts! I missed the castle.

Anyway, Dumbledore called me and Potter into his office after dinner. He said that he trusts us to be responsible for the welfare of the students and some other things, but we were both too tired to listen. The only time Potter woke up was when Dumbledore said that he expects us to have a new sense of responsibility, and he looked at Mr. Troublemaker Head Boy especially.

We walked back to Gryffindor Tower together and we said a total of four words in all:

"Good night. See you."

Love,

Lily

September 5

Dear Diary,

Well, what do you know? Potter actually seems to behave himself. He and Black managed to get through the first day of school without playing their usual back-to-school prank. It's always been my theory that the boys are BURSTING to play any prank all summer, so they start on the first day of school to make up for lost time. But they didn't. They're probably saving up for a really BIG prank. Oh well. School's been great. I'd forgotten how bracing it is to wander through Hogwarts' halls. And it's still beautiful outside. I'm sitting by the lake right now. The Marauders (guess who that is! They call themselves that, and it sort of caught on with the other students. Now we're all calling them that. They have the weirdest names for themselves. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Loony, Pigtail, Loudfoot, and Wrong would be more appropriate.) are sitting under the big tree a bit away from the lake and are conspiring vigorously. Probably planning another way to make Snape's life miserable. Not that I disagree that he deserves to be made miserable, but it does seem a bit unfair to have four against one. Well, actually, against Snape and HIS gang, Rosier, Wilkes, Avery, Nott, and all those slimy gits. So it's fair. Actually, Potter's writing something in a book, and the rest are talking. I wonder what he's writing.

Professor McGonagall told me to tell him that she wants to see us in her office at seven. Don't ask how I'll get through it. Though, to be honest, since about May last year he hasn't been as annoying to me as usual. Maybe he's growing up. And he's stopped hexing people, except for Snape, of course.

I'll write in here later.

Love,

Lily


	2. Lily's Diary

**LILY **

August 1

Dear Diary,

Well, I have good news and bad news.

The good news is, now that I'm in seventh year, I'm Head Girl! Imagine, what an honor!

The bad new is – James Potter is Head Boy.

Imagine, what a horror!

I am going to be responsible for the entire school along with HIM. That stupid, arrogant, bloody, BOY!

I guess I should look at the bright side.

At least it wasn't Snape.

Love,

Lily

September 1

Dear Diary,

Well, we've started the new school year. It really was great seeing Katie again. And of course, Hogwarts! I missed the castle.

Anyway, Dumbledore called me and Potter into his office after dinner. He said that he trusts us to be responsible for the welfare of the students and some other things, but we were both too tired to listen. The only time Potter woke up was when Dumbledore said that he expects us to have a new sense of responsibility, and he looked at Mr. Troublemaker Head Boy especially.

We walked back to Gryffindor Tower together and we said a total of four words in all:

"Good night. See you."

Love,

Lily

September 5

Dear Diary,

Well, what do you know. Potter actually seems to behave himself. He and Black managed to get through the first day of school without playing their usual back-to-school prank. It's always been my theory that all summer the boys had been BURSTING to play any prank, so they started on the first day of school to make up for lost time.

But they didn't. They're probably saving up for a really BIG prank. Oh well. School's been great. I'd forgotten how bracing it is to wander through Hogwarts' halls. And it's still beautiful outside. I'm sitting by the lake right now. The Feared Four (guess who that is!) are sitting under the big tree a bit away from the lake and are conspiring vigorously. Probably planning another way to make Snape's life miserable. Not that I disagree that he deserves to be made miserable, but it does seem a bit unfair to have four against one. Well, actually, against Snape and HIS gang, Rosier, Wilkes, Avery, Nott, and all those slimy gits. So it's fair. Actually, Potter's writing something in a book, and the rest are talking. I wonder what he's writing.

Professor McGonagall told me to tell him that she wants to see us in her office at seven. Don't ask how I'll get through it. Though, to be honest, since about May last year he hasn't been as annoying to me as usual. Maybe he's growing up. And he's stopped hexing people, except for Snape, of course.

I'll write in here later.

Love,

Lily


	3. James' Diary

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Right now, I have about seven chapters written. I'm glad you liked the story. Posting may be sporadic, though, what with high school to deal with. Enjoy!

JAMES 

August 1

Dear Diary,

Well, what do you know! I'm Head Boy!

I'm also James Potter.

I have hazel eyes, forever untidy black hair, and three best friends. Their names are Sirius Black, who we nicknamed Padfoot, Remus Lupin, who we nicknamed Moony, and Peter Pettigrew, who we nicknamed Wormtail. I'm Prongs.

Why these names? Well, poor Remus is a werewolf. Me and Sirius figured it out in our first year. He just had too many aunts dying, parents' sicknesses, and family affairs to go to. They also happened to be conveniently around the full moon. That's why we call him Moony – 'cause werewolves transform at the full moon.

Sirius and I worked out how to become Animagi – people who could turn into animals at will – in our fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a stag – Prongs. Sirius is a dog – Padfoot. And Peter is a rat – Wormtail. Easy. No one knows about it except for us and Remus. We keep Remus company during his transformations and they're less painful for him.

I do not have, have never had, and probably never will have a girlfriend. I probably never will have one because the one girl who I really want hates me. Her name is Lily Evans, and she also happens to be the prettiest, cleverest, and nicest witch in the school. Well, she's nice to everyone in the school except to me. I think she hates me even more because she realizes that I like her.

I kind of don't blame her. Me and Sirius did have a habit of hexing people just because we can, but lately I've realized that it's sort of immature. I don't think I'll be doing it any more.

Oh, and one more thing. Sirius lives with me and my parents. His parents are these really evil-type pureblood supremacists. Also his brother Regulus. And Sirius isn't like that at all. The last straw was when he got put into Gryffindor. They're all Slytherins except for his favorite cousin Andromeda. She was a Ravenclaw. (She got disinherited because she married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks. He's nice – I've met him more than once.) So Sirius's parents hated him even more, and finally he couldn't take it anymore and ran away.

Me and Sirius and Remus and Peter are the biggest troublemakers in the school. That's why I can't believe that I'm Head Boy. Maybe Dumbledore gave me the post as a guilt trip so I won't play as many pranks.

Well, we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our books. I don't think that I'll have time to write in here until school begins.

Oh, I forgot to write something. Lily Evans is Head Girl. Oh no.

Bye.

James

September 1

Dear Diary,

Well, we're back at Hogwarts! It's great to see Remus and Peter again. We had fantastic summer holidays, but it's good to be back.

Dumbledore gave me and Evans a whole speech after the feast. We were too tired to really listen. The only thing I heard was that he said that he expects us to have a new sense of responsibility, which I think was directed at me. Merlin knows that Evans is responsible enough to take care of all British wizardry, let alone Hogwarts.

Anyway, the hint is that I'm too tired to write anymore.

Good night.

James

September 5

Dear Diary,

Today was okay. I mean, Transfiguration was easy, as usual. And so was Charms. All McGonagall and Flitwick did was elaborate on how hard the N.E.W.T.s were and everything. And then they gave us a load of homework. Bloody teachers.

Right now I'm under the big tree that we like. Sirius, Remus, and Peter are talking. I think it's about the next full moon. But I'd rather write.

I managed to get past the first day without one prank. It took all my self-control. But I won't be able to last for long.

Evans is sitting by the lake writing in some little Muggle notebook. Wonder what. Maybe ways to get back at me for asking her out for three years in a row. Well, I won't do it this year. I have come to the conclusion that if I expect to get through this year alive, I am NOT GOING TO ASK LILY EVANS OUT. How will the school function if the Head Girl hates the Head Boy?

Maybe I should make an experiment to see if it would.

No, there I go again. More like maybe I'll just be a bachelor for the rest of my life.

Anyway, Evans is walking towards us and if she catches sight of one sentence in this diary, I'll never hear the end of it.

James


	4. Interlude

A/N: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated for so long. My computer has a virus and I have to either use the library computer or the one in my once-a-week computer class. Once my computer is fixed, I WILL try to update once a week, so you'll have to bear with me until then. Btw, I have almost finished Dear Diary – I just need 2-3 more chapters and an epilogue.

Another story is in progress. It has L/J, H/G, R/Hr, and Remus/Katie (but in a different universe), plus it includes a new character who I really like. Actually, there will first be a prequel, just so you'll understand what's going on. Thanks goes to one of my best friends, Debbie, for proofreading and commenting on that story, and to my sis, Anna, for nudging and nudging me to finish it. Thank you all and please REVIEW!

**Interlude**

In a darkened room, two men kneeled in front of a throne-like armchair.

"Soon, we will strike Hogwarts where it hurts," a voice hissed from the depths of the armchair. "And we will have the bonus of hurting the Head Boy."

"We're not going to attack the Potters, my Lord?" one man whispered.

"No, Lucius. We will not attack the Potters right now. They're too hard to take down. Besides, we have already hit them hard with Brian."

"My Lord, who will it be, then?" the other man asked.

"Yes, we will hit Hogwarts where it hurts, Nott," Lord Voldemort repeated in satisfaction. "The beauty of this is that this will hurt James Potter as well. He is besotted with this girl, I've heard."

"Which girl, my Lord?" Nott questioned.

"The Head Girl." To underscore the point, Voldemort added, "Lily Evans."

A/N 2: Yes, I hear you all wondering: Who is Brian?

You'll find out soon! :-P


	5. Head Boy, Head Girl, and what else is ne...

**A/N: From now on, I'll be updating every week.**

**I have a yahoo group for this story, and you'll be able to recieve notification of new chapters. The address is **

**Please join!**

**HEAD BOY, HEAD GIRL, AND WHAT ELSE IS NEW?**

Lily Evans walked purposefully towards the four boys under the tree. James had put his book away and they were all lying on their sides sipping butterbeers that Sirius had conjured. Lily decided not to ask how on earth they were able to do it when they were only supposed to be learning it this year.

James took a deep breath as she approached. _Don't say anything wrong, don't do anything wrong, and DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING ANGRY,_ he coached himself.

"Potter."

He grinned up at her. "Evans."

"Professor McGonagall wants us in her office at seven tonight."

"Us? What d'you mean, us?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. You and me, obviously."

"What did I do wrong?" James looked so alarmed that Lily, to her surprise, started laughing and hastily covered her mouth with her hand. She got herself to keep a straight face before she replied,

"Nothing, for heaven's sake. Forgot that you're Head Boy?"

She winked and spun around, heading for the castle. James looked after her, stunned.

"Did she just wink at me or am I imagining things?"

"She just winked at you, Prongs. You still haven't gotten over her, have you?" Sirius said with a long-suffering sigh.

"I guess not," James muttered. "I guess we won't be able to meet right after dinner."

"Wonder what McGonagall wants with you," Remus said.

James shrugged. "Dunno."

"I am aware that you two have not – er – gotten along very well lately."

Lily suppressed a snort. Lately, indeed!

"But, for the good of this school, I beg you two to lay aside your differences and cooperate."

"Yes, Professor," James and Lily mumbled.

"Now, I want you to shake hands and then we will discuss the – topic of discussion."

Faces burning, the two shook each other's hands and then turned to face McGonagall. Very quickly.

"I was thinking that we ought to have something to lighten the school's spirits, in view of the recent – events."

James looked up swiftly.

"Are you talking about Voldemort?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Very bright of you to figure that out. Seeing as the Predfasts were killed-" there was a suspicious brightness in the professor's eyes "- this past summer, and many in this school were friendly with them, I think that it is time the school was cheered up."

"What kind of event are you speaking about, Professor?" Lily asked.

"That is what I want you to decide. Get together sometime this week and come to a decision. I expect you here at seven this next Sunday."

They nodded obediently.

"You may go."

They left and began walking to Gryffindor Tower. After a minute, Lily spoke.

"Look, this is going to be awkward."

James nodded and mercifully refrained from saying that she made it so by hating him so much.

"But McGonagall's right, we need to lay aside our differences and get along."

"Do you think you could kindly abstain from putting down me and my friends whenever we have to work together?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes, I think I can," Lily said seriously, "And do you think you could kindly abstain from asking me out whenever we have to work together?"

James went bright red. "Yes, I think I can."

"Good then." Lily smiled and held out her hand. He shook it hesitantly and looked at her for the first time that evening.

"Er, when do you want to discuss it?"

"Tomorrow, I think. I don't know about you but I still have to recover from – er – this – " she gestured helplessly.

He understood and shrugged. "Fine. In the library, then. We can't do it in the common room – the gossip would go on forever."

"Alright, then. See you."

"See you."

They met in the library the next day. James had actually managed to behave himself for yet _another_ day. Lily had decided that she may as well make the best of the post and just try to treat him civilly.

They sat down in a corner of the library and looked at each other.

"Any ideas?" he asked her helplessly, taking a scrap of parchment and a quill out of his bag. He started doodling, but the quill didn't write.

"Bloody sugar quill…" He stuck it in his mouth, pulled another quill from his bag and a regular one out of his pocket, and handed Lily the second sugar quill.

"You don't need to-" she started to protest, but James cut her off.

"I know I don't need to, but I'm in the mood for one and my mum always told me it's impolite to eat in front of someone who's not eating. Besides, they're good." As if that settled the matter, he pulled a small jar of ink out of his pocket and started doodling a Snitch.

She sighed. "Fine." She sucked it thoughtfully. "I gather that you didn't have any ideas."

"No," he sighed too, "I thought of a ball, but I think that's too old."

"Me too," she said, "besides for the fact that I noticed only the girls know how to dance in this school."

"Excuse me, we know how to dance!" he said indignantly.

"We?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

James concentrated on not thinking how pretty she was when she did that. "I mean, me and Remus and Sirius."

"Oh?"

"Yeah-" he cringed in embarrassment "-my mum taught us."

"Your _mum_?" She burst out laughing.

He flushed bright red. "Yeah, in the summer before fourth year when she saw that we needed dress robes, Sirius and Remus were visiting, and she decided that we weren't going to disgrace our family names by stepping all over everyone's feet. Sirius said that he didn't care if he disgraced his family's name, but Mum just said that he'd disgrace _her_, and that shut him up. So we know how to dance."

"Sounds like an interesting lady. You and how many other boys in this school know how to dance?"

He was quiet.

"Qui tacet consentire."

"Huh?"

"Silence gives consent."

He turned redder.

"And stop blushing. I don't know why you'd be ashamed for the rest of the male population at Hogwarts."

James blushed even more. "Will you cut it out? You always do that to me!" he mumbled through his sticky quill.

"I won't ask what I do, as I'm entirely sure that I don't want to know the answer." She thought a moment, sucking absentmindedly. Then she looked up, an interesting light in her eyes. "Do you know when Dumbledore's birthday is?"

James gave her a puzzled look and took the quill out of his mouth. "Yeah, it's November first. I remember because he commented that day when he was giving me and Sirius a lecture about some prank we did that it was not exactly a pastime he would have chosen for his birthday." He put the quill back into his mouth.

"Perfect," she breathed.

"Whtru thkng bout?" he said stickily. He swallowed and took the quill out of his mouth again. "Sorry. What are you thinking about? What's perfect?"

"We can throw a dance for Dumbledore's birthday. And," there was a gleam in her very green eyes, "not only can we make it a surprise, but it can be a masquerade."

"A _what_?"

"Masquerade. People dress up, you know, and wear masks. Perfect for Halloween. I mean, it is the day before."

His eyes widened. "You know, I think you're onto something!"

"So what d'you think? Should we tell Professor McGonagall?"

"_Yeah_," he breathed, not taking his eyes off her, "You're brilliant, Evans, you know that?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "_Please_, Potter, no flattery. I can't stand it."

"It's not flattery!"

She made a small noise of dissent, then stood up, pushing her long hair behind her ear.

"Bloody hair…let's go to McGonagall."

**LILY**

September 7

Dear Diary,

Well, it's settled. We're doing a masquerade for Dumbledore's birthday. It was my idea, and according to "Perfect" Potter, I'm brilliant.

Actually, Potter wasn't so bad lately. Well for the past few days. He's essentially keeping out of trouble, and he hasn't asked me out once. I hope he'll be like this for the rest of the year. Then he'll actually be bearable.

Classes are okay. They're pretty easy, but boy, are the teachers coming down hard with the homework. The entire seventh year class actually had to congregate one night and just do all our homework, because half the class didn't know what to do. It was really fun. Katie insists that we have to do it more often. I told her that if it meant I'd have to spend extra time with Black and Potter, then no thanks. She told me that she didn't think that I had such a grudge against Potter anymore. I told her that that shows what she knew, but it doesn't mean it's true, and that she's just using the study session to spend more time with Remus. Like they don't spend all their spare time together! She just turned red when I said that and backed down.

How interesting to see Katie with nothing to say.

From a conversation I overheard between the Feared Four (no, I was not eavesdropping; they just happened to be seated near me in the library), Remus really, really wants to marry Katie, but I heard him say that he wouldn't be able to marry anyone, with his condition. Black said that if someone really loved him, than his condition wouldn't stop her from marrying him. Then Potter told Black to stop heckling him, for Merlin's sake, and Remus said something about endangering his kids. Wonder what his "condition" is. Anyway, Pettigrew piped up with the comment, "Don't worry, Remus, you're only seventeen, so if you proposed to Katie now, she'd never speak to you again." I almost burst out laughing. The boys actually did. Black said, "Moony, Katie's not that mean. She'd probably give you a good hexing and then you'd kiss and make up." Potter said, "Make _out_, you mean," and Remus said, "Shut up!"

Ha. That is priceless.

Love,

Lily

September 9

Dear Diary,

Anyway, I've been busy. Did I mention that McGonagall loved the idea? Well, she did. Dumbledore doesn't know a thing about it. And I've made sure that no one will tell him unless they want to get a really, really good hexing by yours truly.

Potter has actually been working hard for once on something besides a prank. I personally think it's good for him.

I hate to say this, but I think that I'm losing my hatred for Potter. He used to be an asinine jerk (fine, not so asinine when it comes to Quidditch or school), but I think he's growing up. He's actually acting anxious about (isn't that astonishing, astounding, amazing alliteration?) the party, and not acting like he couldn't care what would happen one way or the other. (Well, everyone can change, right?)

Very interesting. I never thought that I'd be actually complimenting Potter.

Love,

Lily

**JAMES**

September 7

Dear Diary,

Well, it's all settled. Evans is brilliant. She came up with this idea to do a masquerade dance for Dumbledore's November first birthday on Halloween. I really had no clue what a masquerade was until she explained it to me. Probably some Muggle idea. But McGonagall loved it, and I have to admit, I do too.

It's getting harder and harder not to ask Evans out. Especially as she's acting civil to me. It's just not fair, she's so pretty and clever and all that, and I as good as promised her that I wouldn't ask her out! Life is complicated.

I've changed my ambition this year. I am going to get Lily Evans to go out with me.

James

September 10

Dear Diary,

I'm in the library now.

That absolutely does it. She _knows_ she kills me with that smile. She _knows_ that I'm having a hard time trying not to ask her out. She _knows_ that every time she acts the least bit polite, I go mad. She _knows_ that I'm mad about her.

FINE! I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER! I'M IN LOVE WITH HER! I ADMIT IT! IS ONE LITTLE DATE TOO MUCH TO ASK? JUST ONE? CAN'T SHE BE gracious AND COURTEOUS AND RESPECTFUL? CAN'T SH


	6. Tragedy Strikes

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry that I didn't update. I've been extremely busy lately. Please review. It's my only payment.**

**Well, there is something else you can do. Join my yahoo group at And email me at I'd love to hear from you.**

**DEAD: MR. AND MRS. DAVID EVANS**

James Potter strode through the halls of Hogwarts to Dumbledore's office. He wondered what he had done wrong this time. Could it be because Dumbledore had found out about the party?

He reached the gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizbees."

The gargoyle hopped aside and James reached Dumbledore's door. He knocked and entered.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were sitting there, looking grave.

"You called me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, James," Dumbledore said, "Please sit down."

He sat, still wondering what this was about.

"As Head Boy, we would like you to tell a certain student some horrifying news. Did you hear about the Muggle attacks this morning?"

James nodded. His parents had owled him straight away.

"I'm very sorry to say that one of the students of this school no longer has parents."

James's eyes widened. "Who, sir?" he whispered.

Dumbledore sighed. "Mr. and Mrs. David Evans are dead."

James sat frozen. Lily's parents were dead. Dead.

"I thought that Miss Evans would feel more comfortable with someone her age informing her. As Head Boy, we have given the job to you."

"M-me, sir?"

"Yes, James." Dumbledore stood and gripped his shoulder for a moment. "Run along, then."

James stood still for another moment, then fled.

He arrived in the Gryffindor common room breathless. Lily and Katie were sitting in one corner, laughing over some girly magazine. His friends were in another corner. James bit his lip, then walked over to the two girls.

"Er, Evans? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Lily looked up. Her eyes were sparkling with laughter, and for a minute, James wanted to tell her to forget it, that he didn't have anything to tell her. He didn't want to extinguish that light.

"Alright, Potter. What is it?"

"Um, not here."

She shrugged and stood up. "Lead the way. See you later, Katie."

They walked out of the room and James led her to the seventh floor, opposite a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. He walked back and forth three times, and when he finished, a door appeared. He opened it and motioned for Lily to go in. He followed her and closed the door behind. The room was bright and airy, with couches and a pile of Honeyduke's Deluxe chocolate on a table.

"What is this place?" Lily asked, looking around.

"Room of Requirement," James said shortly, seating himself on a couch. "It adapts itself to your needs. Sit down."

Lily sat, staring at him. He had never spoken like this to her before. He noticed.

"Sorry. I just don't know how to say this." He took a deep breath. "This morning, there were attacks on three Muggle families." James looked at the floor for a moment, then gazed straight into her eyes. "Lily-" he choked, "Your family was one of them. Your parents are dead."

Lily stared at him for a second, her eyes wide with terror.

"MUM!" she screamed, "DAD! NO!" Tears began gushing from her eyes and she buried her head in the pillows. She sat there, crying for some time. James felt horrible. He'd just gone and ruined a girl's life. Damn Dumbledore! Why couldn't he have told her? He certainly wouldn't be sitting there awkwardly while Lily cried her heart out.

He tentatively reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, feeling wretched. Surprisingly enough, he felt her relax under his hand, though she still was sobbing.

After a while, she picked up her head and looked over at him. He realized that she saw the miserable expression on his face, but he was too miserable to change it. Her eyes were red and there were tear streaks on her face, but James, looking at her, felt that she had never seemed prettier.

"James?"

"Huh? What'd you just call me?" James tore his gaze away from her hair.

She didn't answer, but continued, "I'm glad that you told me instead of Dumbledore. I wouldn't be able to stand it, he'd just be so calm."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Lily sat up. "Thank you," she said softly.

"It's alright." James made to stand up, but before he could, Lily took his hand.

"Don't go. I have something I need to say to you."

He fell back into the cushions and looked at her, a little puzzled.

She moved a little closer to him and looked straight into his eyes. "I've been unfair to you."

He started to say something, but Lily cut him off.

"Wait until I'm done." She took a deep breath. "I thought that you were just an arrogant berk who had no values other than pranks. I was wrong."

She stopped for a moment, biting her lip, and then went on.

"You saved Snape's life last year, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

He nodded dumbly.

"Why?"

"Because as much as I hate Snape, I would never be able to stand by and know that someone's dying and that I can do something about it and not do it. I was able to do something about it, so I did."

"Katie also told me that – you almost – died – is she right?" she asked in a choked voice.

He looked down and nodded again.

Lily simply took his hand again and held it gently. "Good for you," she whispered, "I don't know if I'd have done the same."

He looked back up and tried to smile. "Oh, yes you would. We're Gryffindors, right?"

Lily nodded, and then with a strangled sob, she rested her head on his hand. "Oh, God, it hurts so much. They thought – that there were just good wizards – I didn't tell them – that there were ones that went bad – Petunia's going to hate me – they had no clue – no warning," she choked out.

James leaned over and pulled her next to him, putting his arms around her. "I know," he murmured, "It's horrible. But it's not your fault."

She curled into a ball and sighed.

"James…"

"Yes?"

Lily looked up at him. He could see something different than usual gleaming in her eyes.

"James, I trust you. And I know it must be terribly wicked to be talking about this when Mum and Dad are just dead, but you deserve a little happiness now. I'll go out with you."

James gasped. He stared at her for a split second, then flung his arms tight around her and closed his eyes, tears spilling down his cheeks.

**LILY**

September 20

Dear Diary,

Mum and Dad are dead. They died on the 15th. I went to the funeral the next day. Petunia was glaring at me so hard that if looks could kill, I'd be buried next to them now. I'm never going to see them again. Ever. Dad will never tuck me into bed despite my protests that I'm too old. Mum will never bake me my favorite chocolate cake as a 'welcome back from school' treat. They'll never tell me that they love me again.

Why didn't I appreciate them when I could? Why did I yell at Mum so much? Why didn't I tell them that I loved them lately?

Oh, Merlin, life is terrible. The only bright spot is: James Potter.

I cannot believe that I'd be writing these words, but it's true. He was the one that Dumbledore told to tell me about Mum and Dad. And then I told him I would go out with him. Afterwards he told me that I should think about it more when I'm not so sad. He wants it to be honest! Ever since then, he's been incredibly understanding. He only bothers me with the masquerade when he needs to. Otherwise he leaves me alone. But I don't want him to. He thinks that I still don't like him. I do.

And I really don't mind going out with him. He's showing a side of himself that I've never seen before. A caring side. I never knew he had it in him.

Oh, what am I saying? I just can't believe that Mum and Dad are dead. I've never really imagined them gone. And where will I go? This is my last year at Hogwarts. I have no home.

It hurts too much to write.

Love,

Lily

**JAMES**

September 18

Dear Diary,

It's horrible. Lily Evans' parent's died. There were three attacks on Muggle families by Voldemort.

I've been trying not to bother her with too much of the work for the party. Anyone can tell that she's never felt less like partying.

Oh, right, and she said that she'd go out with me. This doesn't make me as happy as it used to – it just seems kind of trivial compared to what's going on.

But don't get me wrong, I'm glad anyway. This was my dream, right?

I really feel terrible. Can't the dumb Aurors do something about this whole situation? That's unfair of me. I'm sure they're working hard. Maybe I'll join the Aurors when I graduate so that something constructive will be done. One of my other dreams was that I'd be a professional Quidditch player. I think that's also kind of insignificant now. There are more important things to be done now. I've never felt so – adult. We've all been forced to grow up too soon, I think.

Wow, so much philosophy in one entry? I don't think my brain would be able to take it. Bye, then.

James


	7. Endings and Beginnings

A/N: Right. The last chapter. This is shorter than I'd thought it would be.

I have another L/J story called 'Civil War' that's practically finished and another one called 'All right, Evans?' that is a WIP. I also am going to post the long story I mentioned a few chapters ago.

_Edit: I've edited this - don't you just love the export feature? - to add a few things._

_Mr. and Mrs. David Evans were names as a homage to the wonderful book, _The Grey King, _from Susan Cooper's amazing 'The Dark is Rising' series. Read them - they're great!_

_Second, **moi** brought up the fact that it was a tad unrealistic for Dumbledore to tell James to break the news to Lily. I wasn't going to make it that way at first, but then I decided to, for the following reason. Dumbledore knows practically all that goes on in the castle, and Albus Dumbledore playing matchmaker is just too funny! He really is quite sneaky at times - turns my plots around all the time!_

_And about the Remus/Katie subplot, Remus isn't married in the books. So I am thinking about writing a companion piece about Katie and Remus, taking place during Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Or I may write a sequel to DD - AMS. Or both. I'll have to see. Exams wait for no one!_

Enjoy!

SIRIUS

November 2

Dear Diary,

I'm Sirius Black. I won't waste time telling you about me, I'll just say a few things: I'm an illegal Animagus, I'm a troublemaker, and I have a lousy family and now live with one of my best friends, James Potter. One more thing. I have three best friends. James, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Remus is a werewolf and me and Peter and James are Animagi. I'm a dog, Peter's a rat, and James's a stag. We call me Padfoot, James Prongs, Peter Wormtail, and Remus Moony, for obvious reasons.

James is the reason that I'm writing this. See, he got this crush on this girl named Lily Evans a few years ago, and it hasn't stopped. She hated him though. Now they're on good terms because James is Head Boy and Lily is Head Girl. All I knew is that they were friends.

Since Halloween night, they've been acting weird. Lily has this dreamy look on her face when she thinks no one's noticing, and James drifts into dreamland if you don't talk to him for more than a minute.

Hmm. I 'wonder' what it could be. Did something happen?

I talked about this with Moony and Wormtail and they think that they're an item now, I wonder…

I think I'll talk to him.

Sirius

**REMUS**

November 1

Dear Diary,

I think that James and Lily are an item now. My suspicion is that they got together last night. I've always been called observant. And now all the alarm bells are going off. I remember when it happened with me and Katie, my girlfriend. Same dreamy looks.

Sirius and Peter and I talked about it. I want to talk to James.

I'll do it with Sirius, tomorrow.

Remus

**KATIE**

November 1

Dear Diary,

Lily's been acting all dreamy since last night. I wonder what happened. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to make the connection between her and James Potter. James has the same expression. I hope to goodness she's happy. We all knew James was the right one for her. I really must talk to her. I heard the boys planning to talk to James. It's only fair that some conversations should be going on over on the girl side.

Katie

**LILY**

November 1

Dear Diary,

Hell has frozen over. I've fallen in love with James Potter.

He kissed me. And I let him.

Dear God. I don't know what to do. I can see Katie coming over. I just _know_ that she'll ask me about James.

Well, what can I do. At least I know for a fact that he loves me back (he's not shy about showing it, and besides he's been showing it since fourth year).

Wish me luck with Katie.

Lily

**CONFESSIONS**

Katie strode over to Lily purposefully.

"Hello, Lily," she said, "I'd like to ask you a few questions, if you'd be so-"

"You don't even need to sit down, Katie," Lily sighed, "I'm surprised you haven't come to me before. Yes. Okay?"

"Yes what?" Katie had a knowing smirk on her face.

"Yes, for some odd reason I have fallen in love with James Potter and yes, he did kiss me. Now drop it."

Katie shrieked. "Lily! THAT'S GREAT!"

Lily winced and covered her ears. "That _was_ my ear. I don't know what it is now but it used to be my ear. And I didn't even get to say goodbye to it."

"Lily, stop it." Katie threw her arms around her friend. "Oh, that's fantastic, Lily! I always knew that James was good for you…and now we can double date…oh, Lily…"

Lily let her friend ramble on for about a minute, then clapped her hand over Katie's mouth. "Katie, I don't want this advertised, alright? I have my pride."

"What's the matter with you?"

"Oh, forget it." Lily sighed. "I never dreamed that this would happen, you know. He's _James Potter_, for heaven's sake. I've hated his bloody guts for years."

"Well, you don't now, do you?"

"No," Lily admitted.

"There you go. Lily, this is so _sweet_!"

* * *

"Hey, Prongs. We need to talk to you. Pronto. As in, right now." 

James looked up, sharply jerked out of his daydream. His three friends were standing in front of him. He was vaguely reminded of an army.

"What d'you want?"

"Come up to our dormitory?" Sirius, who had just spoken, said. It was an unspoken order.

James shrugged and followed his friends to their room. Once in, Sirius slammed the door behind them all and turned to face him.

"What's the deal with Evans?" he demanded.

"What about her?"

"Are you two an item or what?"

Remus gripped Sirius's arm, meaning that he'd take over.

"Listen, James," he began gently, "In the past day or two I have noticed certain – er – _looks_, between you and Lily. Besides for the fact that you two are all dreamy, and I recognized that from me and Katie, you're acting different around each other. What happened?"

"Did you kiss her?" Peter blurted out.

"_Peter_!"

James, unbelievably, blushed.

"Prongs, are you – _blushing_?" Sirius asked incredulously, "I've never seen you embarrassed about a bloody _girl_ before!" He snickered. "Oh! This is PRICELESS! James Potter, ladies man, smooth, cool, is BLUSHING! Let us all take note of this auspicious moment in history!"

"Shut up, Padfoot," James said automatically.

"Well, _did_ you kiss her?" Remus asked quietly.

"If I said yes, what would you say?"

"I'd say that hell has frozen over if she actually let you," Sirius answered promptly.

"Padfoot, you aren't _helping_." Remus glared at his friend. "Shut _up_."

"Moony, she's hated him for years. It's true, don't deny it."

"She didn't hate him this year, did she, Prongs? She liked you," Peter said quietly, "I heard her tell Katie that the only bright spot in her life after her parents died was you."

James gave him a wide-eyed glance. "Really, Wormtail?"

Peter nodded.

"Thanks." James buried his face in his hands. "I did kiss her," he mumbled.

The Marauders pounced like a manticore on its prey.

"Did she kiss you back?"

"What did she say?"

"Forget what she said, what did _you_ say?"

James looked up. There was a curious light in his eyes. "I told her I loved her."

"You _WHAT_?" Sirius fell back onto his bed and clutched his chest in mock fear, "Prongs, you didn't just say that you told her you loved her, did you?"

"I did."

"James." Remus was extremely serious, James knew, because he was calling him by his given name. "Do you really love her?"

James met his friend's gray gaze without flinching. "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to break up with her? Because, seeing as she doesn't have an older brother to defend her, I swear I'll kill you."

"I am not going to break up with her."

Remus smiled, but James could detect tears gathering in his eyes. "You are so damn lucky, James Potter."

"Moony… Katie knows about you. She doesn't care. She would marry you if you asked her to," Peter said.

"She would." Remus shook his head. "But I won't ask her. I will NOT risk killing her, I'd never be able to live with myself if that happened."

"You'd never kill _Katie_," Sirius began, but Remus cut him off.

"You know as well as I do that when werewolves transform, they don't keep their minds. There's no cure for lycanthropy, Sirius. You know that too."

"Yes, but if someone-" Sirius began, but was quelled by Remus's Look.

"No, Sirius."

"Mad," Sirius muttered, but there was a strangely sober look in his eyes.

"Anyway," Remus said loudly, "we weren't discussing me and Katie. We were, I believe, thrashing out James and Lily. Or lack thereof."

"What do you mean, or lack thereof?" James asked indignantly, "I kissed her, didn't I?"

Sirius suddenly hooted as a thought occurred to him. "Wormtail, you owe me ten Galleons! Pay up! Pay up!"

Peter groaned and went to rummage in his trunk for the gold.

"Wormtail owes you – ten-" James glanced from Sirius to Peter in disbelief. "You bet-"

"Don't forget that you owe me thirty Galleons, Sirius," Remus reminded his friend.

"MOONY!" James was on his feet now. "I would've thought that _you_, of all _people_ – you bet on us?"

His three friends finished exchanging their gold and looked at him guiltily.

James rolled his eyes. "I do not BELIEVE you blokes!"

* * *

_February_

Lily stood by the edge of the lake, looking thoughtfully at the roiling waves. It was freezing outside, and she tugged her cloak more tightly around her. The wind was blowing through her hair; she knew that she'd regret it later, but she didn't feel like moving.

She felt someone's presence behind her and turned to see James looking at her. He had a half-smile on his face and his hands were jammed in his pockets.

"I was wondering when you'd turn around."

"What are you doing out here?" Lily asked, "It's cold."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her that familiar smirk that had used to annoy her so much. "I could ask you that same question."

Lily held her gloved hand out to him, and he took it, tugging her closer to him and wrapping an arm around her, so she was leaning against his chest.

"I love you, Lily Evans, you know that?"

She twisted her head around to smile at him. "I quite love you as well, James Potter."

James turned her so she was facing him. "Stay with me?"

Lily squeezed his hand. "Love to."

James kissed her, and they stood by the edge of the lake, arms around each other, mulling over the strange twists and turns of life that had brought them together.

_And so we come to an end. I'm in the middle of a huge revision of the new story I mentioned. Like I said, it'll have H/G, R/Hr, L/J, and Remus/Katie. Till next week, then!_


End file.
